Privileged
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: A look on Heero's life as Relena's "bodyguard" 5 years after Endless Waltz - Both people learn something new from the other and share an innocent moment together. 1xR Rated for a hint of fluff. A "Realistic" attempt at their "relationship".


Privileged

**A/N:** This, my friends… is a completely mindless drabble. It is simply a one-shot on Heero's "daily life as Relena's bodyguard" nothing more… it's more introspection than anything else but it does have a hint of fluff!!

* * *

The mission was clear – the mission was set – he would not fail but… the woman was making it hard on him. How could he protect her properly if she insisted on him waiting _outside_. The perfect solider scoffed mentally and crossed his arms over his broad chest. 'All clear.' He thought as he scanned the premises. He stood at the bottom on the stairs to the city hall where Relena Peacecraft was held up in a diplomatic meeting.

Heero glanced down at his watch. 'Five-ten, where is she?' he thought impatiently. Heero Yuy had been known for his excellent job at protecting the Vice Foreign Minister in the past; therefore the Preventors, led my former Oz Colonel Une, had enlisted his services as Relena Peacecraft's personal body-guard.

A rustle was heard in the bushes near the entrance to the city-hall building. 'Could it be an enemy? An intruder? Or…' Heero growled inwardly in realization. 'Paparazzi.' He concluded. With faster-than-light reflexes Heero whipped his hand over the bush and jerked the intruder up by the neck. "Explain yourself. Now." Said the perfect soldier as he gave the quaking man with a camera a cold, hard gaze.

"Uhh… Uhh... uhh…" The man was struck speechless by the shear intensity in the glare of the young man who held him. Heero Yuy, at twenty-two was still not the biggest man in uniform but he was still the most respected. At six-two with a lean yet defined figure anyone would be hard-pressed to stand up to him. Heero's cheek twitched in irritation and he literally flung the man across the court-yard.

The man gasped when he hit the ground with a mighty thud and groaned at the pain of a cracked rib. 'Good GOD that man is STRONG!' he thought woefully and struggled to pull himself up. He glanced up at the towering figure that glared down menacingly at him and ducked his head submissively almost instinctually.

"Leave. _Now_." Heero ordered gruffly. The paparazzi did not need to be told twice by _him_. Heero lowered his arm and idly brushed the dirt off his sleeve as he glanced once again at the watch. 'Five-fifteen, hn…' he snorted inwardly. His thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of the door opening and voicing flooding from the building.

"Please Ms. Relena, you can not honestly hope to achieve relations with those… those… _barbarians_?!" A tall diplomat protested incredulously as he followed the much shorted woman down the steps. Relena paused and turned to the men who followed her out, giving them a tolerant look and then switching to a politician's smile.

"Gentlemen." Relena began as she turned to the protesters. "They are not barbarians – so they started a war, so what – we did just as bad as they by participating in it. I will not hold them accountable for having a different opinion; everyone deserves a second chance." The Vice Foreign Minister concluded and brushed them off as she sped the rest of the way down the steps.

'She's …such a good person…' Heero thought, feeling a strange warmth fill the black void in his heart; he was by her side the next second and mentally growled at the men who tried to stop her and question her further. The perfect soldier opened the car door to her limo and got in after her. He did not miss the badly concealed blush when his hand accidentally brushed against hers.

"Uh – thanks Heero…" Relena said nervously, looking away from him bashfully. Heero blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"For what." He asked in his usual cool, nearly emotionless way. Relena jumped at the deep and rich sound of his voice, as if not used to ever hearing him speak – which was the usual case most of the time "they spent together" – or rather, most of the time she spent working and him close by, keeping an eye on her and the surroundings.

"For keeping them from holding me up longer… I saw you…" Relena explained, referring to the glare and growl Heero gave the over-eager diplomats a while earlier. Relena's eyes bugged out when she caught a very light tint of pink on the usual stoic man's cheek.

"Hn." Was all Heero responded and turned away to look out of the window. Relena hid her smile behind her hand and leaned against him as her butler Pagan drove them to the mansion. Heero stiffened from the sudden contact but did not pull away.

"You're getting soft Heero." Relena teased softly. Heero glanced at her and could not stop his hard expression from softening a fraction at the almost painfully cute look on her face.

"Hn." Heero responded with a snort once again. Relena raised an eyebrow and suddenly grinned.

"It seems I figured you out after all." Relena stated simply. This time Heero turned to face her, his brows furrowing bemusedly; Relena smiled and turned forward again - clearly ignoring Heero's unspoken question.

Heero scoffed silently and pushed his shoulder against hers briefly; he smirked when she turned red and looked away bashfully. "'Looks like I figured you out as well." He stated in a lighter tone Relena was not used to; but when she turned to question him he had turned forward just as she had previously.

Relena smiled affectionately and bravely let her fingers bump against his on the seat. Relena would have gasped and turned beat red if she had not been so shocked at what Heero did next. Said perfect soldier abruptly took Relena's hand that was next to his and laced his fingers with hers.

"H-Heero?" Relena questioned but was answered by a tightened grip on her hand joined with his. Relena's face softened and she nodded in understanding. "Right. I understand." She responded and was rewarded by a glance and a relieved look from her bodyguard.

It turned out, Heero was more human than he let on… and Relena was privileged enough to see his "soft" side. 'I guess this day's turning out to be not as bad as I thought it would…' she thought as she turned to the front again. 'He… gives me strength… as long as he's by my side… I know I can make it.' Relena thought and closed her eyes in content.

* * *

**End A/N:** Like I said – just a mindless drabble on my favorite GW pairing – notice I kept them pretty in character in this one… I was reading through my OLD GW fan fictions and got disgusted by how fruity and ooc I wrote them as… therefore, I wrote this!! It's not great and it's certainly not sappy but it does hint in something romantic eh?? Tell me what you think!! Have I gotten any better??


End file.
